Derek Fucking Hale
by bucktooth22
Summary: Stiles gets mugged and Derek helps him...cope. STEREK
1. Derek Fucking Psycho Hale

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

A/N: so this fic is going to be broken up weirdly because the chapters is based on a Derek Fucking_Hale. I wrote it as a oneshot but I ended up deciding it needed to be broken up into chapters. Read it as a oneshot but still you should enjoy the chapters because they'll be titled amusingly.

Yeah Stiles is generally a klutz but this was totally different. For once, him getting hurt was through no fault of his own, or because of his relation to the pack. He was walking to his car after a late night at the library when, yes of course because he's Stiles Fucking Stilinski, he got mugged. Yes, his cop father, and only friends were all were-somethings, and he got mugged. The one normal human in his life, not a cop or a supernatural being, he was just a student, and he got mugged. His wallet and phone were taken but luckily he got to keep his car keys. Also, because he was Stiles Goddamn Stilinski, he got two black eyes. Not just one, but two. The guy thought Stiles' frantic search for his wallet was something or other so, yeah, he punched him, in the face, twice. His fists collided painfully with each of Stiles' eye sockets. That was how Stiles knew the gun was a fake but with punches like that the guy didn't need a gun. So he slunk home to tell his father who was livid, and then got on his laptop and sent a message to Scott about it. Naturally, Scott told Derek who then proceeded to run, yes run, not drive his luxurious car or walk at a calm leisurely pace, but run at full on top speed and, being a werewolf, it was a high-speed. Derek didn't bother with formalities like knocking on the door, he simply let himself in, silently, and stalked up to Stiles's room, because, well, he's Derek Fucking Psycho Hale. As his eyes landed on Stiles, sitting at his laptop, the dull blue glow lighting up Stiles's battered face in the semi-dark room, he felt his entire body go rigid. Someone had hurt him, had hurt his Stiles. Derek wasted no time, he was on the boy, sniffing and grabbing and snarling. Each of the three things had a very Derek reason.

- The sniffing: to track the bastard who did it.

- The grabbing: to reassure Derek that Stiles was here, with him now, safe.

- The snarling: someone had hurt Stiles and he was beyond fucking pissed.


	2. Derek Fucking Sexy Hale

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

So yeah, Derek was doing that and Stiles, not knowing what to do because, Derek Fucking Sexy Hale was on him, he put his hand gently on the werewolf's back, trying to reassure him. This, oddly, seemed to ease the tenseness so Stiles began running his hand softly up and down Derek's back until Derek had relaxed completely under his hands. Only thing was, Stiles' adrenaline had just worn off, fat lot of good it had done him. And now he was in pain and he started crying but his eyes were broken so it hurt to cry but that made him cry more. But then Derek was gone and he was alone, crying and it was dark and he hurt and he just wanted someone to hold him. He shut his laptop and crawled into bed, not caring that he was still dressed and cried himself to sleep.


	3. Derek Fucking Adorable Hale

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

When Stiles woke up, there was a very distinct pain, in his face. As the memory of what had happened occurred to him, so did the fact that Derek Fucking Adorable Hale was asleep in his desk chair. Stiles smirked at the wolf as he got up, his movement startling the no longer sleeping wolf. Derek leapt from the chair, eyes scanning, as he snarled ferociously. "Some attack dog." Stiles snorted as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Derek followed him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with a slight pout to his lip like a puppy that had been woken too early and was still sleepy. Stiles began brushing his teeth, looking over at Derek who had plopped himself down on the closed toilet to watch Stiles brush his teeth. The injured boy looked at the foam in his mouth and the twin black eyes in the mirror before turning to Derek. "Tell your rabid human he's beautiful." Stiles said dramatically. Derek rolled his eyes. When they were both done in the bathroom, Derek had not allowed Stiles to leave while he was brushing his wolfy teeth, not wanting the boy to leave his sight, they returned to Stiles' room. "Oh snap." He said snapping his fingers as he hurried back to the bathroom to get a band-aid from the cabinet. Derek went to follow him but Stiles was already coming back and they walked into each other. Stiles laughed and maneuvered around the sleepy wolf and into his room. "I'm going to have to put bells on you or something." Stiles laughed as he began carefully applying the band-aid to the blister he'd gotten on his foot. He got out a change of clothes and then turned to Derek, raising one eyebrow. "Gunna watch?" He asked with a suggestive wink. Derek blushed and turned his back, keeping his ears alert.


	4. Derek Fucking Sweetie-Pie Hale

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

"Do you want me to put your socks on?" Derek offered. Stiles' movements stilled.

"What?" Stiles asked incredulously, because when had Derek become Derek Fucking Sweetie-Pie Hale? Derek said nothing as he turned around and snatched up the socks. He applied one rather carelessly while the one for Stiles' blistered foot he slipped on gently, careful not to jar his injury. He'd figured it'd be better he do it rather than klutz Stiles who would end up breaking a toe or something. That's when he realised Stiles hadn't put his shirt on yet. He looked away, trying to control himself.

"I'm thirsty." Derek said at last, a slight blush colouring his cheeks as he sat back in the small desk chair.

"Want some...water?" Stiles offered as he stood, ready to go fetch Derek a beverage, finally dressed.

"That'd be nice." Derek nodded before following Stiles down the sitars and into the kitchen. The Sheriff had allowed Stiles the day off from school but had gone to work himself. Stiles got his guest a cool glass of water before attempting to tidy the place up, not wanting to drive away his guest. Derek's eyes followed him urgently and he would get up if Stiles left his eyesight, but then he'd come back and smile and Derek would calm back down.

"So..." Stiles began as they moved to the living room before trailing off as the flopped down on the couch. Derek put his feet up on the coffee table but Stiles rolled up a newspaper and slapped him with it. "No feet on the table." Stiles said, as if he were addressing a dog. Derek growled, but did as he was told. "Anyway," Stiles tried his topic again, not having had the guts to bring it up the first time. "Where'd you go last night?" Stiles asked.

"Out." Derek growled softly.

"Out as in to get groceries? Out as in pack meeting? Out as in a hot date? Out as in-" Stiles was interrupted by Derek's heavy huff.

"Out as in, none of your business." Derek said.

"Out as in to beat up the jerk who mugged me?" Stiles offered his last one. Silence. "He deserved it." Stiles shrugged. "I'm surprised Scott hasn't texted me about school yet." Stiles said before remembering, phone.


	5. Derek Fucking Anti-Hug Hale

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

"Oh yeah." Derek said as he pulled out Stiles' phone and wallet. Stiles grinned and snatched his phone up in a hurry, instantly texting people with lightning fast typing. When he was done he dropped it on the table with his wallet and gave Derek a hug which was awkward because couch and Derek Fucking Anti-Hug Hale. When Stiles let go he didn't move back to his side of the couch but rather, stayed close to the crazy wolf.

"So why're you so...clingy?" Stiles asked tactlessly as he picked up the remote and turning the T.V. on to flip through channels blindingly fast.

"I'm not." Derek grumbled as his arm naturally fell on Stiles who was practically laying across his lap. This, lead Stiles to think, his proximity to crazed wolf was tolerated and approved so maybe... Stiles carefully laid down so his head was on Derek's lap before he resumed flipping through channels.


	6. Derek Fucking Anti-Stiles Hale

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

"Are too." Stiles grinned. Derek was about to make a snide sarcastic comment but instead, he put his hand gently on top of Stiles's head. "You've never gotten like this before and I get hurt a lot, so what's different this time?" Stiles asked, twisting around to look up at Derek.

"Shut up Stiles." Derek grumbled, as he stood, letting Stiles' head flop against the couch. Ah, there was Derek Fucking Anti-Stiles Hale.


	7. Derek Fucking Almighty Hale

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

"Done taking care of me?" Stiles asked. What the hell was that? Was Stiles trying to chase Derek away? He liked the guy, that was for sure, and it was more than just friends like. Did that have something to do with it? It was like Stiles was acting out just to show Derek, or maybe himself, why they weren't compatible. Because Derek hates all that is Stiles and Stiles, damn him for it, loves all that is Derek. It just wasn't fair.

"Done being annoying?" Derek asked, as his face did that weird smile like a serial killer thing.

"Dude! I'm the definition of annoying. I can't stop it." Stiles laughed although inside he was dying. He just wanted Derek to love him, to love being annoyed endlessly by him.

"Good." Derek nodded before picking up the remote and turning off the T.V.

"Good?" Stiles asked incredulously. Derek said nothing as he sat backdown, allowing Stiles to put his head back on his lap. "Good as in good good? Or good as in good?" Stiles asked looking earnestly up at Derek.

"Shut up Stiles." Derek smiled. Not a creepy I'm-going-to-eat-your-face smile. Not a sarcastic smile, but a real genuine, happy smile. And that made Stiles' heart spread wings and fly into a rainbow covered cloud surrounded by sparkles and hearts and tiny little unicorns. So, with that fresh on his mind, Stiles leaned up and kissed Derek. On the lips. And Derek Fucking Almighty Hale kissed back.


End file.
